The perfect Guy
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: Lily brings her boyfriend, James home for the week and there are mixed feelings all around… Mutual JxL Onesided PxJ


**The Perfect Guy**

**Summary: Lily brings her boyfriend, James home for the week and there are mixed feelings all around… (You'll see what I Mean)**

_**S0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0s0**_

What a bore. I wish I could get out of doing this, somehow, but no. Mum wants me here to see Lily's new Boyfriend. Jeez! If I can't even stand being around a freak like Lily, what makes them think that I'll want to be around her boyfriend? I remember when Lily first got her Hogwarts letter. I was convinced that she was a freak, I was hurt, but I was also thinking that maybe my parents will notice me, maybe the world would notice me, and I wouldn't have to hear about Lily for a long time. I was most definitely wrong about that.

What really got me angry was when the Neighborhood kids all circled me, asking questions about Lily. I told them she was at Boarding School. I heard a person mutter, well, actually my supposedly best friend mutter, "I wish you had gone to Boarding School.". I knew that I wasn't meant to hear it, but I did. I looked at her with hurt and ran home crying. That's when I realized it. Those people only hung around me because I was with Lily. I had just never noticed.

One time Lily came back for Christmas, it was when she was 15, and I reluctantly walked her to the Arcade. A bunch of boys, one being my crush, were there. I told her to stay away from me. She looked at me all hurt, but walked away. I started to walk around them, acting like I didn't notice them, when I was really watching them the whole time. They bent their heads down, clearly talking about something important. I heard the words 'hot' and girl' and became excited and waited for them to walk over to me. But no, instead they come walking over to Lily. One of their gazes lingered on her ass. My crush walked forward and started talking to her, Lily, being the nice freak that she was, responded. It became too much when I saw them laughing. I pulled her away from him and walked out holding her wrist so tightly that she had a bruise for a week. Mum and Dad noticed and Mum said I was on punishment until the bruise wore off. Oh, how I hated my little sister. She got top marks, too. Everywhere we would go, boys would gape at her. I understood why. Lily was about average size, with Emerald green eyes and long, dark red hair that went down to her lower back. It was slightly curled at the bottom. My hair was dirty blonde and straight. It came just above my shoulders. Lily had curves. I was flat. I was a whoopie cushion with no air, like a human with no life. Lily was really skinny, too, but she didn't look un natural like me.

It didn't come as a shock when Lily said she had a boyfriend. I imagined him to be a boy that had fell in love with because of his personality. He was probably really chubby, nice boy, light brown hair, cute smile. I didn't know what he looked like, but I had those images about him. I couldn't imagine Lily going out with someone as fat as Vernon Dursley, though! That boy has had a crush on me since forever. I pushed that thought out of my head.

"Petunia, dear, wear something nice but casual, okay?" My mum asked me. I rolled my eyes. What did my Mum care what I wore? I would always be upstaged by Lily. We heard loud laughing from outside the door as they arrived. I expected to hear a wheezy little giggle, but instead I heard a handsome manly laugh. I was confused. Lily walked through the door. I couldn't see her boyfriend.

"Mum, Dad, Petunia, this is my boyfriend James Potter." Then he took off a cloak and he appeared! He was nothing that I had expected. He had dark, messy hair, cute Hazel eyes, a muscular, lean body, round glasses, and a charming smile. I couldn't breath. In short, he was the hottest guy ever. He walked right up to my Mum and Dad. He shook my Dad's hand firmly and my Dad smiled in approve. He gave my Mum a big hug. He walked up to me and said,

"You must be Petunia, Lily's big Sister I've so much about." I nodde dumbly and groaned inside. This couldn't be good news. I hated Lily, so Lily trie to return the feelings. I just knew that she'd told him all the horrible things I'd done to her. Dinner was a quiet matter. Well, for me It was. I listened to James talk, and even when he wasn't I watched him eat. I didn't notice Lily look at me and frown at seeing my gawking at her boyfriend. I think that James noticed me looking at him but ignored it. Trust Lily to pick up someone as fine as him. He played Quidditch, He was Head Boy, he had admired Lily for over six years… they told about all their famous rows. I was silently hoping that they'd start one and break up.

After dinner my Mum said that James would be sleeping in Lily's room with Lily. My Father had wagged a finger at them and said,

" Don't get any funny ideas tonight, okay?" Lily looked at her Dad in horror while James chuckled. I suddenly had a vision of me snogging James. I smiled at it, but suddenly I was replaced by Lily! I felt my blood boil with jealousy as I gathered the dishes.

"Tuni, are you alright? You didn't talk much this evening." She said worriedly. Yeah right. She's probably worried that Lily won't have someone to annoy. I faked her a smile.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna go to sleep." I said as I headed up the stairs to my room. I heard giggling followed by my Sister's voice.

"James I have to change! Go!" I wondered why she didn't just change in the bathroom…

"But I wanna go to sleep. So I'm not gonna leave. Just change in here and I won't look." I could tell that he was looking her in the eye. I could just picture her eyeing him warily before giving in. I could tell that Lily had changed because she said,

"See, that wasn't that bad, was It?" she asked him, as if It were his idea to leave.

"Not at all." He said in an amused tone, and I could tell that he had looked. So could Lily. My heart dropped. I peeked through the small crack in the door and saw Lily gaping at him. James was laughing at Lily's reaction now. Lily started physically attacking him.

"Ow! Lily-OW! Stop! It hurts! _Don't even think about it._" He snarled as my Sister pulled out her wand.

"I was thinking.. Slytherin Colors for a week… what do you think about that, Jamesie?" She asked sweetly. James eyes widened and he had gone unusually pale. Before I could control myself, I had called out.

"Don't!" They looked at me in surprise. I blushed and ran all the way to my room, which was right by hers. I could hear them talking, though.

"What was that about?" James asked.

"She probably just didn't want me to use magic." Lily concluded.

"Does she really hate magic that much?" James asked again.

"Yes," Lily sighed. "I don't know why, though! I think it's because she's jealous."

"And who wouldn't be jealous of you? You're hot, smart, funny, finally going out with me-" I heard a laugh and a shout of pain and I immediately guessed that Lily had hit him again.

"Oh stop it! Did you notice that Petunia was openly gaping at you during dinner?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah! But she was gaping at me the second I appeared from underneath my cloak- I mean, who wouldn't? It isn't every day you see a young man as fine as me, right?" He asked. Petunia agreed fiercely.

"You're so arrogant, James. Why do I even go out with you?"

"Because I'm a fabulous snogger. Admit it!" James said proudly. Petunia once again had the vision and Lily didn't interrupt it until…

"James! Stop! My sister is right by us! Gosh! You're such a pig!" Lily said with a giggle.

"are you talking about my eating?" James asked slyly.

"Both," Lily giggled. "Although you aren't as bad as Sirius." James laughed.

"Thank you," James said, and then there was another silence.

"Oh, James! We need to go to sleep! You sleep on the bed, and I'll sleep on the floor." Lily told him.

"No way!" James sounded almost offended by Lily's suggestion. "I sleep on the floor, you sleep on the bed." Petunia could already tell that Lily was about to protest- apparently so could James. "Sleep with me?" he asked.

"James… don't so the puppy dog eyes on me! Fine! But don't you try anything funny on me!" Lily said. Petunia could hear shifting and then silence.

"James… don't! Mmmm… feels so good!" Lily exclaimed and Petunia felt a hot stab of jealousy cut through her. It didn't come out.

"Lily… mmm… taste so good!" She heard insane giggling and her brows creased in confusion.

"Stop… James… ticklish!" Petunia finally caught on. "Goodnight James." She finally heard.

"Goodnight Lily," was her response and Petunia felt herself drifting off to sleep with them…

The next morning, Petunia was dressed to impress. But when she saw Lily, she looked awful compared.

Lily was wearing Dark Washed Skinny Denim Jeans, a short-sleeved red metallic print chain-link sweater top, and a feather printed hoodie. **(picture on profile)**

Petunia sighed miserably as she watched James and Lily walk out of the door hand in hand. That was the thing that Petunia would never have;

The Perfect Guy.

**How'd you like it? Was it good? Was it bad? Tell me!**


End file.
